We meet again
by Yaoi Fanboy N.6
Summary: Takes place after the end of CS2, some months later.


"I don't think I'll ever get used to how big this place is," Rean commented, sipping his cup of tea. "It's way too big."

"Sometimes I even forget it's mine entirely now," Jusis replied with a sigh. "I wouldn't mind relocating into something more comfortable and efficient like our dormitory or your house in Ymir."

"Eh, that's right. I keep forgetting you're Duke Jusis Albarea now…"

"Yes, but don't you dare call me that," Jusis sighed again, dropping his teacup and leaning on his chair. "What Father did… there is no excuse. He should be grateful he was able to lead a comfortable life even when under house arrest. His status protected him, though not against other judgment."

"You know no one blames you for that? Most people I've meet on my way here spoke favorably of your rule."

Jusis' lips curled into a half-smile. "I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, but it isn't really necessary. I doubt you came all the way here from Trista to talk about my Father's past deeds."

"Sorry, you are right," Rean nodded. "But I did come here form Trista to be helpful for you in any way I can. I imagine you have been pretty busy these past couple of months."

"I have. I hardly had any time for myself." This time Jusis lips formed a nostalgic smile. "I was actually counting on you to help me recharge."

A grin spread across Rean's face.

* * *

Their hands clasping together, Jusis slowly lowered himself on to the proudly standing erection, the bed cracking under their weight.

"Take care- ah!" Sweet pleasure flowed through Rean's body, making him shudder. "It's been a while." Rean tried to give a half-smile embarrassment. The friction of his cock entering Jusis' tight hole practically sent the black haired male to heaven.

"You don't have to hold back. We are in my room and no one will disturb us all day." Jusis closed his eyes, lowering himself further while savoring the feeling of Rean's dick sliding deeper into him.

"Tight." Rean grinned.

"It's been a while, like you said," Jusis pointed out, grunting as his bum landed on the other's thighs. He squirmed, heat pooling in his own dick at the thought of showing Rean just how experienced he would be. "I do not have a habit of allowing men inside of me, other than you."

"Mm, I'm glad." A hand caressed the blonde's face gently.

"What about you?" Jusis opened an eye, looking at him inquisitively. "You got close to anyone in the months we have been away?"

Rean giggled. "You know very well no one would replace you no matter how far apart we are. There is no reason for you to be jealous."

"I-I'm not jealous," Jusis sluttered red in the face. "Anyone would be curious of what his best friend is up to when they're part."

"However, we are not best friends, Jusis. You are my lover." It was a weird thing to say, Rean thought. They already declared their love for each other long ago, but they never defined their relationship. They never felt like doing so.

"Ump." Jusis shunned, crossing his hands across his chest. In doing so, Rean's dick was squeezed as the blonde shifted, simulating their initiation.

"D-don't twitch around me so much suddenly."

"I guess lover it's not bad," He hummed. "Rean Schwarzer and Duke Jusis Albarea, lovers. I know several nobles that would have a heart attack if they ever heard about this. My Father included, I suppose."

"Please don't talk about your father while you are riding me. It's embarrassing."

Jusis muses, moving his hips just enough to send shivers throughout the others body. "It's interesting that you're being embarrassed. Remember when you took me in the classroom?"

"You got me there, I guess." Rean reminisced.

Satisfied with other answer, Jusis started ground his hips slowly, in a calculated movement to draw out his lover's pleasure.

"It's… really been a while," Rean commented enjoying the feeling of Jusis's walls closing on him, stimulating his erection.

"Too much…. Ah! My body remembers yours," Jusis grinned sharply, slightly lifting off of the erect member only to drop back on. Pale skin turned a strawberry red making the blonde chuckle.

"I can sense it." Rean said, with a pragmatic smile. "The way you move… Goddess… Were you always this good?"

"I may… have thought about how to make our meeting more special…" Jusis answered. "There is… some interesting reference literature in the archive…" His eyes closed, teeth nibbling his lower lip as Rean's dick hit a sweet spot inside of him.

"You should show me... later." Rean grunted, thrusting up to meet Juris' hips.

"That may… take… all afternoon…" Jusis stopped for a second. "Right there, use your hips like that."

Rean didn't need to be told twice. Grabbing the blonde's hips, the male quickly started to quicken the pace, hitting on his lover's sweet spot harder and more often. His other hand went for Jusis' cock, moving it in tandem with their rhythm. The latter moaned softly, leaning into the hand.

The bed creaked under their movements.

"Rean…" Jusis murmured, as the tip reached his most inner parts. His hips jerked, trying to force him thrust deeper. "I need… I want… hng"

Rean understood. Gripping the other's hips, he pushed him down and flipped their position.

Jusis spread himself in a star position letting Rean ram deeper inside of Jusis. The sound of skin slapping skin and heavy moaning filled the room.

"I missed you so much." Jusis cried in pleasure as they both came together.

* * *

"Sorry," Rean said as he fell to his side before placing a lingering kiss on to the blonde haired man's lips. "And I missed you too."

"T-thank you," Jusis muttered, as he kissed him back. "As for you coming inside… as I already told you, it's fine when we are like this. I don't mind. I-it feels good."

Rean probably suspected Jusis had to eat a huge chuck of his pride to admit that. "You should probably do the same to me. It's only fair."

Jusis blushed furiously. "You would let me?"

"Why? Is it weird? You always let me." Rean face looked genuinely puzzled. "I thought you just enjoyed being on bottom more, so I never bother asking. Beside, based on your expression, it seems pretty good."

"I-I…" I took a couple of seconds for Jusis to recompose himself. "I wouldn't mind I guess, but don't think you forced me or anything like that until now."

"Ahah, I doubt anyone would ever be able to force you doing anything you don't want." Rean pointed out with a dazzling smile. "So, do you want to give it a go?"

"I guess…." Jusis admitted nervously. "I will take your offer. Just give me a couple of minutes to recover."

"Yeah, I think I need that too." Though completely drenched in sweat, his voice didn't give any sign of tiredness. "We do have all day after all."

"Yes, we do," Jusis stated before kissing him again.


End file.
